Comment faire mourir de rire Sephiroth en 10 leçons
by Minea Line
Summary: Ben le titre veut tout dire


_Comment faire mourir de rire Sephiroth en 10 leçons __**(Testé et approuvé par Minea Line et Lunagarden)**_

Bonjour ou Bonsoir, alors comme le titre l'indique c'est un délire que Lunagarden et moi avons eu. Non je vous rassure tout de suite, ceux qui lisent "Ce qui changea ma vie à jamais" je ne l'abandonne pas. J'ai juste eu un léger contre temps à cause que mon disque dur est en train de rendre l'âme et que j'ai du trouver un moyen de transférer mes textes sans griller le disque... Et j'ai aussi visiter Louvenoire à l'hôpital, qui actuellement est entre la vie et la mort à cause d'un grave accident de voiture. Et j'espère sincèrement que lorsqu'elle se réveillera et qu'elle aura repris des forces, rigolera bien en lisant notre délire à miss Luna et moi ^^ COURAGE MA P'TITE LOUVE ^^

**Leçon N°1 :** Tout d'abord, flatter son ennemi jurer, pour ensuite le rabaisser au plus bas. _(Lunagarden)_

**Leçon N°2 :** Dire à Cloud qu'hors mis sa beauté physique, il n'y a pas grande intelligence dans son cerveau. Mais qu'après tout, c'est normal, car, que peut-on attendre de plus d'un chocobo._(Minea Line)_

**Leçon N°3 :** La tête que fait Cloud lorsqu'il lit les fanfictions dont le sujet repose sur une relation sexuel entre lui et Seph en personne. (En sachant que Cloud est généralement le dominé.) _(Minea Line)_

**Leçon N°4 :** Quand Nanaki confond Cloud avec un véritable chocobo et se met à le poursuivre dans l'envie de le manger. _(Mine Line)_

**Leçon N°5 :** Quand Tifa cherche désespérément Cloud au milieu d'un troupeau de chocobo. _(Lunagarden)_

**Leçon N°6 :** Lorsque Tifa fou un bon croché du droit à Cloud et qu'il se retrouvent le cul par terre et qu'il se masse douloureusement la mâchoire et qu'elle cogne le méchant de la pièce par la suite. (_Minea Line avec l'aide de Lunagarden)_

**Leçon N°7 :** Lorsque "Crade" dévoile son nom de famille à "Vessie" et qu'elle sorte "Crade Strip ?! Tu parles d'un nom affreuuux !" _(Minea Line)_

**Leçon N°8 :** Quand "Crade" débarque en nuisette dans le réacteur mako de Nibelheim. _(Minea Line)_

**Leçon N°9 :** Quand Cloud devient "Cloudia" et qu'il manque de peu de terminer dans le lit de Don Cornéo. _(Lunagarden)_

**Leçon N°10 :** Quand "Crade" fait joujou avec "Flipper le dauphin sauteur" et qu'il fini malencontreusement sur la barrière électrique. xD _(Lunagarden)_

_**Note des auteurs : **_

_**Minea Line : **_Tout d'abord, sachez qu'il faut finalement pas grand chose pour faire rire Sephiroth, si ce n'est Cloud dans toute sa splendeur ou "Crade" aussi xD qui, je tien à le préciser, est la propriété de Durendal, créateur de la parodie Banal Fantasy, Chtar Wars, Meta Gueule Solide etc.

_**Lunagarden :**_ Ce petit délire m'a bien fait rigolé et Cloud est la référence des blonds dépressif xD.

_**PS: **_Alors, petites explications quant à certaine de nos vannes. Bon faut savoir que les premières on était purement inventé (enfin, j'entends par là qu'on les a faite sur ce qui nous inspirer vraiment). par contre à partir de la leçon 6 il s'agit plutôt de faits qui se sont produits dans Final Fantasy VII ou Banal Fantasy. Par exemple, Luna sais pas comment elle a fait pour arriver à se résultat pour le rendez-vous avec Tifa, mais c'était trop drôle quand elle me l'a raconter xD. Ensuite pour les leçons 7,8 et 10 ce sont justement les moments les plus marquants avec "Crade", bon même s'il y en a d'autres (mais je ne spoilerais PAS), enfin voilà c'était ceux là qui nous ont fait le plus rire (encore maintenant d'ailleurs xD). Et pour la leçon 9 ben ceux qui ont fait le jeu savent que c'est le moment du travestissement et qu'ils ont réussi à faire en sorte que "Cloudia" xD soit choisie. Encore une dernière précision et après j'arrête de vous embêter xD, la leçon 4 m'a était inspirer par l'un des épisodes de Banal Fantasy, dans lequel "Waikiki" ne suis le groupe de "Chute de Gravier" uniquement pour avoir l'occasion de bouffer un "ChocoBN" xD Enfin bref, maintenant je vous dit à plus et laissé un max de commentaire ^^


End file.
